


We Won't Hurt

by KingMace



Category: Next to Normal, musical - Fandom, theature
Genre: Broadway, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Gabe - Freeform, Musical, Musical References, Musicals, dan goodman - Freeform, diana goodman - Freeform, gabriel goodman - Freeform, natalie goodman - Freeform, relataionships, theare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingMace/pseuds/KingMace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smoke session with Henry and Natalie. (One Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Won't Hurt

“Take in a good breath, then hold it,” Natalie holds a make-shift bong in her hand and a scratched up lighter the other. He watches the girl struggle with the lighter, thumb flailing over the wheel like a mouse trying to scamper up a hill.

“Let me help,” Henry offers as he leans over to her. They let their legs dangle over the slated roof, above Diana and her insanity, Dan and his passiveness, all the things Natalie has trudged through. All but Gabe.

The lighter sparks to life in Henry’s hands, and he lights the little weed that was in the pen cap. The embers shimmer against the pitch of their suburbia, but there wasn’t a difference to Natalie. The feeling was jaded, and although the streets will one-day change, and cul-de-sacs will sprout up and tumble down, her family stays timeless. A dead boy before her own means, a father whose focus is on someone who’s long gone as well.

Natalie takes in a long drag of the smoke before taking the towel roll away from her lips. The thing was covered in tape and drawings, but it sure does the job.

“You don’t want any?” Natalie asks as she leans against his side. Besides the ashes there was a little left, but Henry just shakes his head.  
He takes the bong from her hand and sets it down in a notch in the tiling. The air is oppressing, like someone had thrown a blanket over the town, but still they scoot closer.

“I just need you for now,” He smiles with his crooked teeth, and brings a giggle to surface from Natalie.

The stress seeps away from her body, and she lets herself sprawl out on Henry’s lap. There is nothing more to say, to complain, to cry about. Just the only thing in the world that doesn’t hurt, it’s them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like more!


End file.
